


Woman

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Gay Sex, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Change, Top Sam Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witch Curses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 03:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19602535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Sam e Dean vengono colpiti da una maledizione e dopo la cura ogni cosa sarà inevitabilmente diversa. (wincest)





	Woman

Wincest per il gruppo Wincestare cattive come Sam ; https://www.facebook.com/groups/765818723450546/permalink/2275839122448491/, Prompt : 94 - Donna

*

"Odio le streghe" 

"Lo so, Dean. Lo dici ogni volta che ne incrociamo una" 

"Beh perché le odio! " 

"Doccia, cena e letto?", propose Sam. 

"E domani mattina all'alba filiamo via da questo buco", conclusi. 

Sam concordò con un rapido cenno del capo prima di buttarsi a peso morto sul materasso. 

"La prima doccia è mia", annunciai pur non essendocene bisogno. 

Giorno 1, Dean 

Non fu' la sveglia puntata alle 5 in punto a svegliarmi il mattino seguente ma una fastidiosissima luce. Quando aprii gli occhi mi ci volle diverso tempo prima di abituarmi al bagliore che riempiva la piccola stanza del motel. Non sembrava affatto l'alba, anzi, dovevano essere le undici passate a giudicare da come il sole mi bruciava la pelle. 

Mi stiracchiai confuso e, prima di imprecare o dare la colpa a mio fratello, mi voltai per controllare il letto alle mie spalle. 

Non mi sarei mai aspettato di trovare una lunga chioma castana contornare due paia di sublimi e turgidi seni nudi. Era senza dubbio una terza misura, la mia preferita perché perfetta da stringere tra le mani. 

Mi misi seduto più velocemente di quanto il mio corpo potesse fisicamente sopportare e mi guardai intorno disorientato. 

Di mio fratello nessuna traccia ma data l'ora insolitamente tarda supposi fosse andato a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. 

Sam non era solito portare donne in motel, figurarsi farlo con suo fratello presente nella stessa stanza. Cosa diavolo gli era preso? 

Supposi che, non riuscendo a prendere sonno, avesse optato per un diversivo ma la cosa continuava a suonare piuttosto bizzarra. 

Controllai l'ora: mezzogiorno e mezzo. 

Prima che potessi imprecare ad alta voce la ragazza mugugnò qualcosa nel sonno. 

Mi fermai ad osservare l'incavo del suo ombelico pregando che, in qualche modo, il lenzuolo potesse scendere poco più giù così da poter... NO!

Dovevo chiamare Sam e assicurarmi che stesse bene, era lui la mia priorità. 

Mi stropicciai pigramente gli occhi per poi strisciare i piedi verso la ragazza: a me l'indegno compito di buttarla fuori. Notai il cellulare di Sam abbandonato sul comodino e chiusi gli occhi irritato da quel suo comportamento. 

'Incosciente figlio di puttana' 

Mi ripetei essere troppo apprensivo e lottai contro me stesso per un paio di minuti prima di rilassarmi e sedermi accanto alla ragazza. 

Allungai lentamente la mano, gli scostai con cura i capelli scoprendo un magro e pallido collo. 

Dovevo ammetterlo: mio fratello aveva gusto. 

Era impossibile non guardarla, sembrava un angelo... nel senso buono del termine. Non un filo di trucco sul suo viso, la pelle tanto sottile da sembrare trasparente, le guance naturalmente paonazze e le labbra -anche se non troppo piene- avevano una piega superba verso l'alto. Avrei scommesso indossasse dei grossi occhiali sul quel fine naso appuntito, probabilmente accompagnati da una camicia troppo abbottonata in abbinamento con l'immancabile maglioncino della nonna. 

Era quella la tipologia di ragazze preferita da mio fratello, le stesse che spesso subivano una radicale trasformazione una volta a letto. Anche Sam faceva parte di quella categoria pur non essendo una ragazza. 

Vivendo da sempre a stretto contatto era capitato diverse volte di trovarci in situazioni imbarazzanti ed avevo avuto modo di apprendere quanto mio fratello diventasse rude durante il sesso. 

Affondai le dita tra i suoi morbidi capelli ramati, salii fin sul cuoio capelluto e massaggiai delicatamente la cute. Con un gremito di apprezzamento l'angelo aprii gli occhi e prontamente mi fiondai sulle sue labbra. Rispose al mio bacio senza titubare, probabilmente sicura che fosse lo stesso ragazzo con cui aveva passato la notte. 

Strinsi il suo capezzolo tra le dita con un po' di forza immaginando, dal modo in cui spingeva la sua lingua voracemente sulla mia, che potesse apprezzare. 

In risposta spalancò la bocca, perdendo la presa sulla mia. Aumentò il ritmo dei suoi respiri e approfittai del suo momento di debolezza per catturare la sua lingua tra le labbra per succhiarla lentamente. 

Probabilmente ero il fratello peggiore del mondo ma il sapore e l'odore caldo e vanigliato di quella sirena era troppo intossicante per resisterle ed io... ero frustrato da troppo tempo. 

Sapevo che Sam non se la sarebbe presa, al massimo sarebbe stato disgustato da me ma lo potevo sopportare. 

Mi misi a cavalcioni su di lei, le tirai piano i capelli, modellai con cura le sue calde labbra sulle mie. Mani minute passarono sotto la canotta e mi graffiarono le spalle. 

Non mi diede tempo di fare molto se non tirare l'aria tra i denti e soffocare una risata prima che ribaltasse la posizione. 

Aumentò il ritmo di quel bacio ormai pornografico e la mia mente la immaginò intenta a muoversi freneticamente contro il mio ventre. 

Stranamente, il fatto che mio fratello fosse stato dentro di lei poche ore prima, mi eccitava dannatamente. 

Immaginai la curva della sua schiena scuotersi convulsa, i lunghi capelli cadermi sul viso, i deboli morsi sulla pelle, la mia saliva sul suo ombelico, la sua stretta pressione farmi perdere il controllo e mandarmi finalmente in estasi. 

Perso in quella nitida visione alzai rapidamente la mano per poi stamparla - probabilmente con troppa forza- sul gluteo della bruna. Si staccò da me con un sonoro schiocco e per la prima volta riuscii a vedere due gemme verdi brillare nella mia direzione. Non sembrava arrabbiata o sul punto di urlarmi contro quindi ripetei il gesto. La sculacciai sonoramente ancora ed ancora ed ancora finché non tirò la testa all'indietro ed un verso acuto riempi la stanza. Era il suono più eccitante che avessi mai sentito. 

Massaggiai piano la pelle abusata ed ammirai un piccolo rivolo di saliva sulle sue labbra rosse. 

"Ancora", sussurrò lei rocamente e ancor prima che finisse di parlare la mia mano era già per aria. 

Un urlo flebile riuscì ad estasiarmi un momento prima che l'incantesimo finisse in mille pezzi. 

"Ma cosa... oh mio dio! Cosa diavolo ho che non va? " 

Sorrisi amaramente alla sua reazione, il fiato corto e la mano ancora sul suo gluteo pulsante. 'Cosa ti succede? Dean Winchester, tesoro', pensai tra me e me soddisfatto. 

"Chi cazzo sei tu?" 

Si alzò dal letto come un fulmine agitandosi in preda al panico. 

"No, no, no! Non sta succedendo? Cosa mi sta- cosa diavolo sono queste cose?" 

La ragazza si strinse i seni studiandoli come se non li avesse mai visti. Mi bagnai le labbra e presi del tempo per osservarla da capo a piedi, perfetta esattamente com'era venuta al mondo. 

"Hey hey calmati dolcez-" 

Persi il sorriso quando sentii un tono stranamente acuto provenire dalla mia gola. Mi schiarii la voce ma prima di riuscire a riaprir bocca le sue urla isteriche mi interruppero. 

"No, non può essere, cosa sta succedendo?" 

"Di cosa ti sei fatta ieri se-", smisi di mugugnare per massaggiarmi la gola sconcertato da quello che arrivò alle mie orecchie. Quella non era la mia voce. Tentai di tossire per recuperare la mia identità. 

"Dov'è mio fratello?", la donna mi afferrò dalla canotta e mi scosse infuriata. Afferrai i suoi polsi, quando mi scrollò una seconda volta, dei capelli biondi mi frustarono gli occhi. 

"Dov'è Dean?" 

Abbassai lo sguardo verso il basso, c'era qualcosa che si muoveva insieme ai miei capelli, qualcosa sul petto che non c'era mai stato. Notai solo allora le mie mani troppo piccole e magre. 

Mi liberai dalla presa della ragazza con una mossa che la scagliò sul materasso. 

Arrivai in bagno con una breve corsa e appena vidi il riflesso allo specchio sentii un urlo, un urlo acuto molto vicino a me ma non me ne curai. 

Abbassai lo sguardo e tastai dentro i boxer, trovandoli improvvisamente vuoti. Risentii ancora una volta l'urlo, questa volta consapevole fosse venuto dalla mia bocca. 

Una donna piuttosto sexy dai grandi occhi verdi, labbra piene, zigomi sporgenti circondati da piccole lentiggini scure mi stava fissando aldilà dello specchio. 

"Dean?" 

Non mi ero accordo che la bruna nel frattempo mi aveva raggiunto e mi stava osservando appoggiata allo stipite della porta. 

"Chi cazzo sei tu?", gli sputai le parole addosso con un certo fastidio prima di capirlo da me. 

'Dov'è mio fratello? Dov'è Dean?', le parole di poco prima finalmente mi raggiunsero e tutto finalmente mi apparì chiaro. 

Chiusi gli occhi tenendomi saldo alla fredda ceramica del lavandino. 

"Tu sei S-sa...

Sammy?!", non era una frase compiuta ma era il meglio che potevo fare in quel momento.

"Che cosa sta succedendo?" 

"Io... ", ancora una volta diedi il meglio di me. 

"Dean?" 

Non mi scomodai a rispondere. 

"Dean penso... penso di averti baciato", disse mio fratello allarmato. 

"Cosa? È questo tutto quello che hai da dire? Abbiamo un paio di tette a testa, un grosso, enorme vuoto laggiù e tu ti preoccupi di avermi baciato? Dio! Non posso più pisciare! Non posso più pisciare, Sammy. Non ho più il-" 

"La strega", mi interruppe mio fratello. 

"Quella puttana!", sbottai. 

Sam si fece avanti e ne approfittai per studiare brevemente la sua nuova immagine, trovai conforto nello scorgere gli stessi identici nei che conoscevo da una vita. 

Mi feci da parte quando prese il mio posto davanti allo specchio per processare la sua nuova immagine. 

"Sam?" 

Sam non fece alcun cenno, non disse una parola, neppure un verso. Rimase a lungo con lo sguardo perso verso quella superfice riflettente che si stava beffando di noi. 

"Sam?" 

Nessuna risposta. 

"Sam, dobbiamo trovare un modo per tornare noi stessi" 

Sam non rispose, non sembrava esserci più nessuno in casa. 

"Mi stai ascoltando, Sam? Forse c'è un incantesimo che possiamo usare a casa della stronza" 

"Sono...una donna?" 

"Ti ci è voluto un po' di tempo ma ci sei arrivato, ottimo lavoro Sherlock! Non che faccia molta differenza per te da com'eri prima" 

Sam arrossì tutto d'un tratto, abbassò la testa e prese a mordersi nervosamente le labbra (labbra che potevo ancora assaporare sulle mie) . 

Sentii una strana sensazione allo stomaco, crampi o forse quelle che chiamavano farfalle, poco importava perché la sensazione scese giù fin dentro i boxer vuoti. 

Era talmente imbarazzata da essere adorabile. 

Scacciai dalla mente il forte istinto di afferrarla, sbatterla alla parete per... 

'Cosa diavolo mi prende? E mio fratello! ' 

"Sam, privacy", mi affrettai ad interrompere quel momento di fantasie fuori luogo per una donna che non esisteva. 

"Faccio una doccia, tu riprenditi nel frattempo e vedi di mettiti qualcosa addosso, sei mia sorella adesso non sbandierarla ai quattro venti" 

Sam mi guardò sorpreso e tentò di nascondersi il basso ventre con le mani. 

"Si può sapere perché diavolo dormivi nudo, poi?" 

"Ecco io... " 

Il suo viso prese fuoco e seguendo il mio sguardo portò il braccio sul suo petto. 

"Non guardarmi, Dean", sussurrò debolmente. 

Se solo fossi stato un uomo si sarebbe notato un notevole cambiamento fisico ma non era quello il mio caso... non più perlomeno. Era una fortuna che mio fratello non potesse accorgersi di ciò che mi stava frullando per la testa e di quanto in realtà fossi pervertito. 

Giorno 3, Dean 

"È tutto così diverso, non mi sento più me stesso" 

"Stai bene?", chiesi preoccupato. 

"Sto bene, non è quello che intendevo, Dean " 

Abbandonai il mio letto per approcciare il suo. 

Mi inginocchiai a terra e automaticamente Sam si voltò verso di me, avvicinando pericolosamente il suo viso al mio. Potevo sentire i suoi caldi respiri sulla guancia ed i battiti del mio cuore persero il loro ritmo. 

Lo osservai serio, quei meravigliosi occhi mi fissavano con tanta adorazione da farmi sentire frastornato e allo stesso tempo leggero. Mi persi in quel luccichio dai riflessi muschio, nulla era così naturale come scrutare l'anima di mio fratello. 

"Sei bellissimo" 

Sam, imbarazzato, nascose il viso contro il cuscino per poi puntarmi nuovamente con le sue timide fossette . 

"Anche tu non sei male... hai poco o niente di femminile ma non mi sorprende" 

"E tu sei proprio una femminuccia, non mi sorprende nemmeno quello" 

"Smettila idiota" 

"Fammi smettere" 

"Dean?" 

"Si?" 

Non sapevo se ero stato io a muovermi per primo ma le nostre labbra si stavano accarezzando superficialmente con estrema attenzione, come fossero di cristallo. 

"Dean?", mi chiese mio fratello incerto ancora una volta. 

"Sammy", gli spiegai. 

La sua lingua passò timidamente sul mio labbro inferiore poi toccò a me seguire con cura i contorni delle sue. 

"Non dovremmo...", tentai senza fiato. 

"L'abbiamo già fatto", insistette. 

"Sam siamo sotto incantesimo, siamo confusi e questi corpi... ", tentai di autoconvincermi. 

"Potresti sempre chiudere gli occhi", cercò di dissuadermi mio fratello. 

"Sei sempre stato così?" 

"Così come?" 

"Avido?" 

Sam in risposta prese il mio labbro superiore e ci giocò a lungo succhiandolo con cura. 

"Dean...", gemette Sam facendomi torcere lo stomaco dal desiderio. Erano tre giorni che tentavamo di frenarci e qualcosa mi diceva che non saremo mai arrivati al quarto. 

"Ti prego... ti prego Dean" 

Non me lo feci ripetere, saltai sul letto e mi misi sopra di lei... lui. 

"Ti prego", si lamento ancora una volta a voce alta, gli occhi chiusi e la schiena inarcata. 

"Dio Sammy, se fai così mi uccidi. Cosa vuoi? Dimmi cosa vuoi, devi dirmelo così posso aiutarti. Lo sai che farei di tutto per te, Sammy" 

“Voglio… voglio te. Ti prego, voglio sentirti ovunque, Dean” 

Sam era talmente perso da chiedermi se la strega non gli avesse scagliato altre maledizioni. 

Mi sarei aspettato un discorso complicato, un lungo monologo esplicativo, non un totale e irrefrenabile abbandono. Sam non aveva mai agito d’istinto e, siccome era sempre stata lui la mia coscienza, ero totalmente libero di agire d’impulso senza alcun tarlo nella testa a trattenermi. 

“Sei davvero una puttanella, fratellino”, risi scostandogli i capelli dal viso. 

Sam aprì gli occhi sorpreso, stava arrivando un insulto ed lo attesi divertito. 

“Si, Dean…” annuì serio lasciandomi senza fiato. “Si, Dean lo sono” 

Mi strozzai con la saliva e non riuscii a fare a meno – anche per abitudine – di strusciare il bacino contro il suo e con sorpresa provai un leggero brivido di piacere. Sam aprì le gambe automaticamente, invitandomi a continuare. 

“Fai quella cosa, Dean” 

“Quale cosa? Ci son tante cose che potrei farti in questo momento e per tua fortuna ho visto molti video formativi sull’argomento”. 

Con fervore eliminai ogni sorta di tessuto tra di noi. 

“Quella cosa che hai fatto quella mattina” 

Sollevai gli occhi al cielo non riuscendo a capire cosa diavolo stesse dicendo. 

Baciai distrattamente il suo collo nudo prima di continuare. 

“Fai la timida Sammy? Hai appena ammesso di essere una puttanella. Parla chiaro sono pur sempre un uomo in fondo, cosa vuoi? “ 

Mossi ancora i nostri ventri e questa volta, senza tessuti di mezzo, risultò molto più facile sentire quel piacevole brivido. 

“Mi hai… lo sai, Dean! Gli schiaffi”, riuscì a dire timidamente. 

Ridacchiai compiaciuto e morsi piano l’incavo del suo collo. 

“Ti piace essere sculacciata Sammy?” 

Sam annuì incapace di aggiungere altro. 

Non mi fermò alla prima ne alla terza sculacciata, me ne chiese ancora ed ancora ed ancora ma ad un certo punto fui io a decidere di fermarmi alla vista del colore violaceo che cominciava a prendere la sua pelle trovai quindi un diversivo per distrarre Sam dal farsi male. 

Mi mossi più rapidamente e con maggiore fermezza, quando unghie affilate affondarono con forza sulla mia spalla capii aver trovato il giusto ritmo. Sam inarcò la schiena spalancando la bocca in estasi. 

“Si, si, si è fantastico Dean” 

“Ti piace, Sammy?” 

Sam non rispose, troppo distratto dalla mia lingua per ascoltarmi. 

“Adesso! Dean devi…” 

“Cosa?” 

“Ho bisogno…” 

“Dimmi di cosa hai bisogno Sam” 

“Le tue dita, ti prego… fai qualcosa” 

E come potevo dirle di no? 

Cominciai a spingere le dita lentamente dentro di lei, a quel punto tutto il motel era al corrente di cosa stava succedendo in quella camera. 

“Ti piace così? Ti fa male?”, chiesi apprensivo. 

“È fantastico, di più… di più Dean” 

Sam con un lamento basso spinse le mie dita più in profondità, con una spinta di bacino ingoiò tutta la loro lunghezza. 

“Mi stai facendo venire l’emicrania, non sapevo fossi così rumoroso” 

“Zitto e fottimi, fottimi Dean ti prego” 

“È quello che sto cercando di fare se mi lasci concentrare” 

“No Dean, fottimi per davvero” 

“Cosa?” 

“Fottimi Dean, adesso!”, urlo Sam. 

“E con cosa?”, alzai anche io la voce per la frustrazione. 

Sam si lamentò e ributtò la testa sul cuscino abbattuto. 

“Mi dispiace”, sussurrai debole. 

Sam scrutò con estrema attenzione e velocita la stanza, come fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa. 

“Cosa stai…? Stai cercando qualcosa da-? Oddio Sam sei davvero una sporcacciona!”, la presi in giro. 

“Dean!”, Sam osò arrossire nonostante tutto. 

Si morse le labbra lucide e rosse persa nei suoi stessi peccaminosi pensieri. Piccole gocce di sudore stavano scivolando lente lungo le tempie, ogni suo muscolo tremava per la tensione sotto di me, i capelli sparpagliati sul cuscino creavano un unico grande nodo disordinato. 

“Dio, sei bellissima 

Sei bellissimo, Sam”, mi corressi. 

Giorno 5, Sam 

Vergogna. 

Era tutto quello che ero in grado di sentire. 

Non riuscivo neppure a guardare mio fratello in faccia, come potevo se non sopportavo nemmeno la mia immagine riflessa allo specchio?! 

Non avevo il coraggio di affrontare i suoi occhi colmi di disgusto, colmi di vergogna per ciò che gli avevo fatto fare. 

La coscienza era tornata non appena l'antidoto era entrato in contatto con le mie labbra. 

Beh... forse un po' dopo, probabilmente quando avevo smesso di rimettere anche il fegato. 

La cosa peggiore era che non potevo incolpare la strega o l'incantesimo: ero io al 100%. 

Mi era bastata una piccola attenzione da parte di Dean per diventare la persona che non avevo mai conosciuto e neppure sapevo esistesse. 

Avevo sempre provato qualcosa di strano per mio fratello, qualcosa che non sapevo spiegare e che avevo sempre represso. Dean era mio fratello ed era un uomo. A me piacevano le donne, non avevo mai provato attrazione per gli uomini e neppure un attrazione fisica per Dean. Eppure adesso avevo paura di alzare gli occhi verso di lui e scoprire che qualcosa era cambiato. 

Come avevo potuto umiliarmi a tal punto? Dean avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per me, qualsiasi cosa gli avessi chiesto. Era indubbiamente attratto da quel corpo femminile che mi era appartenuto qualche giorno ed io avevo approfittato del fatto che mio fratello fosse incapace di resistere ad una donna. 

Doveva essere disgustato oltremodo da me e forse anche da se stesso... nulla sarebbe stato più lo stesso, ne ero certo. 

"Come ti senti ad essere di nuovo completo?" 

La voce di Dean risuono' lontana anni luce da me. 

Non riuscii ad alzare lo sguardo su di lui e neppure ad aprir bocca. 

"Non dirmi che hai le tue cose, Sammy" 

Feci un respiro profondo, dovevo immaginare che mio fratello avrebbe usato il suo famoso senso dell'umorismo per coprire tutta quella faccenda. 

"Sono solo stanco", riuscii a sussurrare chiudendo gli occhi. 

"Dovrei essere io stanco", borbottò. 

"Cosa vuoi dire?" 

"Mi hai tenuto un po' occupato, dovrei essere io quello stanco Samantha" 

Avrei voluto sotterrarmi dalla vergogna. 

"Smetti di parlare ti prego", lo implorai stringendo forte le palpebre. 

Dean smise di parlare. 

1 Settimana dopo, Sam 

"Sam? Parlami per favore" 

"Di cosa?" 

"Non mi parli da giorni, fai solo cenni con la testa e neppure mi guardi in faccia, Sam!" 

"Sono solo stanco, Dean", risposi usando la solita scusa. 

"No che non lo sei! Siamo stati chiusi in macchia per due giorni e per altri tre chiusi in una stanza di motel! Non puoi essere stanco di aver fatto pisolini" 

"Io non faccio pisolini!" 

"Allora sei così rincoglionito da non accorgerti che li fai" 

Non risposi ma scartai con lentezza un cheeseburger che neppure volevo. 

"Mi dispiace, okay?", le sue improvvise scuse mi colsero alla sprovvista. 

"Co-cosa?" 

"Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto, Sammy" 

"Di cosa stai parlando?" 

"Lo sai di cosa sto parlando. Non doveva andare così, lo sai che sono debole e stupido quando si tratta di sesso. E poi tu eri... eri così-" 

"Smetti di parlare" 

Questa volta Dean continuo a parlare. 

"No Sam! Non la smetto, mi dispiace davvero... se solo avessi pensato" 

"Ma non l'hai fatto! Non c'è modo di sistemare questo casino quindi ti sarei grato se non ne parlassimo più" 

All'improvviso li vidi: grandi occhi verdi comparirono al posto della moquette e per qualche ragione rimasi senza fiato. 

Li riconobbi: li avevo visti nel bambino paziente che mi stava insegnando a camminare, li avevo visti nel ragazzo dalla dura espressione che era corso davanti al licantropo per proteggermi, li avevo visti nel giovane uomo ferito che mi spinse lontano quanto avevo deciso di prendere la mia strada, li avevo visti prima di venire inghiottito dalle tenebre e non appena vi avevo fatto ritorno, li avevo visti colmi di rabbia e colmi di lacrime, li avevo visti nella donna che mi baciava qualche notte prima. 

"Perdonami Sam" 

"Per cosa?", sussurrai debolmente. 

"Per averti fatto questo, per averti ferito, a-averti -", Dean si fermò all'improvviso incapace di continuare io, troppo confuso, rimasi in silenzio . 

"...io ho abu- ho approfittato di te. Avrei dovuto fermarmi" 

Osservai a rallentatore una lacrima scivolare lenta lungo la sua gola, la sua faccia estremamente seria. 

Senza fiato, boccheggiai confuso. Cosa stava succedendo? 

"Sammy? Io-" 

"No!" 

"A-ascolta farò qualsiasi cosa , Sammy... Io mi farò perdonare, sono disposto a-" 

"NO!", ripetei meccanicamente incapace di formulare una frase intera, indignato da me stesso. Dean abbassò lo sguardo annuendo tra se è se. 

"Lo capisco", bisbigliò così piano da non riuscire quasi a sentirlo. 

"No, Dean. Tu non hai fatto niente! Io ti ho chiesto di...", scossi la testa incredulo da quello che mio fratello stesse dicendo . 

"Dio! Ti ho implorato la qualsiasi cosa e la cosa peggiore è che lo volevo! Non era l'incantesimo a farmi parlare! Ero io, solo io! Che razza di fratello malato sono? Sembrava non aspettassi altro! 

Vuoi sapere cosa diavolo ho pensato prima di prendere l'antidoto? Che non avrei mai più potuto baciarti. Ti rendi conto? Non hai approfittato di me, Dean. Non osare mai più dire una cosa del genere. Sono stato io ad usare la tua debolezza, io a spingerti per-", mi interruppi improvvisamente, troppo nauseato da me stesso. Perché diamine avevo aperto bocca? Il pensiero che Dean potesse sentirsi in colpa per qualcosa che io stesso avevo provocato aveva sovrastato qualsiasi altra cosa ed ora che avevo avuto il coraggio di parlare rischiavo di perdere mio fratello per sempre . 

"Non dovresti starmi vicino, non dovresti", conclusi. 

"Dio, quanto parli!", sbottò Dean. 

"Dean... " 

"Chiudi il becco, Sam!" 

"Mi dispiace" 

"Anche a me Sammy" 

Annuii e sbirciai ancora una volta dentro quegli occhi pericolosamente vicino forse per l'ultima volta. 

"Sei un pervertito" 

Chiusi gli occhi per nascondere le lacrime ed annuii in silenzio. Il dolore esplose dritto nel petto.

Feci per alzarmi ma mio fratello mi spinse nuovamente sul letto. 

"Non ho finito, Sam" 

"Mi dispiace!", ripetei a mezza voce, non fidandomi del tremolio che vibrava in fondo alla gola. 

Arretrai quando Dean mi raggiunse sul letto, gattonandomi vicino, incastrano le sue braccia tra le mie. 

"Dean?" 

Non so se Dean mi stesse premendo il petto, forse no ma all'improvviso non avevo più aria nei polmoni e balbettai qualcosa di incomprensibile. 

"Sei una puttanella" 

"Dean!" 

"... ma non sei solo quello. Sei anche timido, dolce ed incredibilmente intelligente. Adoro le tue fossette forse perché me le mostri raramente. Adoro i tuoi inutili e lunghi capelli ed i tuoi fottuti occhi verdi che al sole diventano di un colore che sto ancora studiando e non riesco a definire. Vado matto per il modo in cui mi osservi, il modo in cui pendi dalle mie labbra quando attendi una risposta dal suo fratellone. Adoro il modo in cui arrossisci quando sei imbarazzato esattamente come adesso: anche le tue labbra diventano più rosse e non so perché non riesco a non pensare a cosa vorrei farci con quelle labbra" 

"Dean!? " 

"Sammy", mi spiegò zittendomi con le sue labbra e non avevo mai assaporato un gusto più legittimo ed invitante in tutta la mia vita.


End file.
